


He Knows All Too Well

by Brownie_Bear_Apocalypse



Category: Cuphead - Fandom
Genre: Angst?, Death, Destruction, character backstory, idk how to tag, its pretty short as well, one quote is taken from Confrontation form the Jekyll and Hyde musical, sorry thought it was longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownie_Bear_Apocalypse/pseuds/Brownie_Bear_Apocalypse
Summary: He knows that's he's not a good man. But neither is he a mad man.





	He Knows All Too Well

He knows that he'd done some bad things, just as much as he knew that he was the one most demons would kill first in a revolution. The is more blood on his hands than on The Devil's himself, and Dice knows this all too well. He knew the pain of the souls he reaped because that is his life. He knows how those in debt to his Boss felt because he is in the same alley. That's what makes him so good at his job. He knew the rules better than the being that made them and he, as The Devils', as Lucifer's, right hand and favourite lackey, he was one of the only two beings the Seven Deadly Sins listened too and the General that the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse sat down for lunch with. Dice collected souls and made most of the important deals. He knew everything that happen in ever damned place. He gave more orders than the Devil and it has been this way for almost as long as time itself. And he was almost guilty of actually liking his job, of forgetting is past. Almost. Because he wasn't always like this, no, not at all. But, well, I suppose it's always a good time for story time?

Long, long ago, when the One True War between Heaven and Hell had just begun, and there was a King. His kingdom lived in peace, and his son could run freely through the town. He would chase after the small boy and make friendly small talk with his subjects on their way home. The King would go to war to protect his people and when while he lied and cheated neighboring kingdoms as much as the next king, but he also he tried to do what was best for his people. He gambled and played with the lives of those in his domain as much as the next king, but homeless were few where he ruled. What made him different to other kings was he didn't get caught lying or cheating. He would charm is way in and out of anything and everything, his kingdom slowly rising to the top. Now, if tragedy hadn't had struck, this kingdom could be ruling the world. But that is not the case.

On a day just like any other, the skies and the Earth opened, colouring the world in red and gold lights. The angels rained down and demons crawled form the pits. And neither side care nor noticed the kingdom that was pulled to pieces by the chaos of death and destruction. The kingdom that's king was able to run around, through the streets screaming orders of evacuation. The Prince that tried to follow his father. The Castle that fell to the ground, the staff and townsfolk that had taken refuge there crushed by stone walls and flames. The King that turned around from helping evacuate the town just in time to see his son one last time, before the walls of the kingdom collapsed and crushed the last of his family, his little boy only 8 summers old, along with the rest of the kingdom. The few survivors fled, running to see another day rather than die with their families and kingdom. The King then fell, crushed in such a way that he would live only to see his kingdom die before his own demise. With deep, wheezing breaths, the King could only look on, unable to pull himself out from the rubble that had crushed him. He watched as the kingdom burned, fire sparking out and swallowing everything in it's path. The fire crawled closer, ready to devour the King. In his moments, the King didn't even bother to scream as he was eaten by the flames. Or, that's how it would have gone. That's how, in the opinion of some, it should have gone. But that was not how it went. The flames never reached the King, they had simply surrounded him, never touching the broken man. Instead, a figure walked through the flames with such grace that you'd think they were an angel. That couldn't have been further from the truth. Just as the King was about to close his eyes and give up, the smooth, suave voice of the figure spoke up.

"Quite the catastrophe, wouldn't you say?" The figure, hidden by the glow of the flames, had finally reached the King. They knelt down, revealing golden eyes that shone like the star of the morning. The King looked up, staring at the being radiating a dark light.

"Or well, from your point of view this isn't just a catastrophe is it? It's the End. So, how about you humour me this one last time, before I see you down were the gypsies shriek?" And with a breathless cough, the King replied to the being's request.

"Who in the Three Realms are you?" The King's voice was weak, barely alive, but even in these last moments, this man will be who he always has been.

"You already know who I am," The being's lips curled into a malicious smirk. "But I suppose you could be in denial, wouldn't be the first time a man has refused to admit he's talking to The Devil himself." The King's face dropped again. The being in front of him, the very same being that rules the land of the damned, would never save him nor his home.

"Looks like you're the last alive here too! Well If I didn't know better, I'd say you'd want to make a deal." The Devil was playing him, he knew that. But if his son could live again...

"So, your Body, Mind and Soul in exchange for your kingdom?" The deal was set, the King knew nothing he said would pull the odds into his favour, not with this foe. So he did the only thing he could. He accepted the terms. The King held his free arm in the air, shaking with the strain on his broken shoulder, his head bowed down in submission.

"Well, you quaked a lot faster then I thought you would," And with that, the Devil shock his hand, sealing the King's fate. "Best get this place fixed up eh?" And then the King never existed. The Kingdom was safe and his son an orphan on the streets. Because the King never existed.

The King would then take form again, his broken parts replaced with porcelain, as a mockery of his status and past as a king. His name removed from history and even his own mind. True names are powerful after all. Instead, the Devil pulled the strings of his mind and soul, creating a being to do his wishes. Mr K.Dice was born that day, ready to serve under the rule of Hell. Ready to be the Devil's most trusted, since, who can you trust more than someone you own every aspect of? Dice is cruel and calculated, calm and malicious. He would do as the Devil said to the end of time itself. Dice hasn't been human for a long time, and in this reality, he never was.

Dice knows he is not a good man, but, while he serves under a mad man, he sure as Hell ain't one himself either. He's just a bad person, and that is how the Devil plans on it staying. But his plans don't always align with those of Destiny and Fate do they? Nor do they align with the plans of two young adults, about to sell their souls for the 'greater good' of their grandfather and person who raised them. But not that he needs to know that, not yet anyway.

 


End file.
